The invention relates to a segmented sabot of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,167 which sabot is used in conjunction with a subcaliber projectile. Such segmented sabot is mounted on a subcaliber projectile in a manner which provides for the formation in the vicinity of the front of the projectile of an air dam which is situated at the region of the projectile on which the front part of the sabot is mounted. The sabot also is mounted on the projectile with a rear portion which has a rear edge about which the separation of the segments on the projectile (often referred to as "penetrator"), is effected. The detachment of the sabot segments from the penetrator body has been found to be frequently uneven. This can lead to undesirable oscillations of the projectile. Such oscillations of the projectile can detract from its target-impact-accuracy as well as its penetration capability. This is particularly significant in connection with the new types of targets, against which particularly long projectiles must be used which projectiles must also be as completely as possible free of any kind of oscillations during their trajectory. Test regarding the flight-behavior of projectile-sabot-arrangements have shown that, in the region of the front portion of the penetrator body (projectile), there may occur unstable streaming conditions which inhibit the uniform segment-detachment of the segmented sabot.